


Foreign Exchange

by OmniscientProstitute



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniscientProstitute/pseuds/OmniscientProstitute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is a German student who is going to live with the Xaviers for two weeks. Relationships ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Charles sat on the large windowsill with a thick book in hand. His goal had been to distract himself, normally any book could drag him out of reality, but now when it really mattered not even Steinbeck could steal him away. His sister, Raven, was hosting a foreign exchange student for two weeks. Charles wasn’t good at being social. He could barely hold a conversation with his friends let alone a stranger. Being polite wouldn’t be the problem, not saying something stupid could be. Charles had read the students summery. His name is Erik, he is German, an only child, and very handsome. Enclosed in the envelope, along with the letter, was a picture. Erik had sharp feature that made hard lines, edges that Charles loved compared to his soft almost mouse-like features. Trying to get his eyes to focus on the pages Charles let out a deep sigh. Raven had left on hour ago and Erik’s plane was supposed to have landed twenty minutes ago. Charles was about to calculate approximately when Raven would be home when the black Lexus pulled up the drive.  


The book closed automatically as Charles made his way towards the kitchen. Water began to fill the glass as the door coming into the house from the garage opened. Charles couldn’t tell if he wanted the glass to fill slower or faster. Their father entered the house first, he nodded in greeting then moved further into the house to deposit Erik’s bag in his room. Charles swallowed a mouthful of water as a deep, enticing, German accented voice drifted in from the entrance. “This is hardly a house, Raven. Mansion seems more appropriate.” Raven locked eyes with Charles and smirked.  


“Erik, come here I want to introduce you to someone.” The male who stepped in the room was tall, muscular, and alluring enough to match his accent. Even though Charles had seen pictures he was blown away. Erik was wearing simple jeans and a black turtleneck, and somehow that just made him sexier. “Erik this is my older brother.”  


“Erik Lehnsherr.”  


“Charles Xavier.” They shook hands and Charles blushed under the hard green gaze.  


“He’ll be in the bedroom across from you.” Raven sounded smug.  


“Never be afraid to come to me for anything.” He hadn’t meant those words to be suggestive but the way Erik smirked back made the double meaning hard to deny.  


“I’ll show you your room. Once you’re settled the three of us can do something.” Raven came back a few minutes later looking very satisfied with herself. “He’s cute.” Charles wanted to laugh. Erik wasn’t cute, he was sexually intimidating at the least.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik tucked his last shirt into the dresser then sat down on the edge of the king sized bed he would be sleeping in for the next two weeks. He smiled to himself, the moment his teacher had told him he would be staying with the Xaviers Erik’s excitement had been growing. Raven had told him a lot about herself, she hadn’t however mentioned the large house or the attractive older brother-- Charles. The name fit. It was scholarly and proper just like his cuffed sleeves and long brown hair that Erik wanted to run his fingers through and pull on.  


Soft banter led Erik to a sitting room where Raven was watching some kind of talk show. Charles’ electric blue eyes disconnected from the book he was reading and subtly flicked to the open seat next to him. Erik took the seat and laughed internally at the proud smile and blush that graced Charles’ face. He leaned in closer to Charles than necessary and watched as a slender pale finger flipped a page. “What are you reading?”  


“The Grapes of Wrath, Steinbeck.”  


“I haven’t read it. Is it good?”  


“Many people find it slow but I enjoy it.”  


“Be careful getting him started on books.” Raven interjected. “He might never shut up.” Charles flushed in embarrassment.  


“It’s good to be passionate about things.” Erik purposefully maintained eye contact with Charles. “To have something you could spend hours talking about.”  


“What’s your passion?” The book was closed and placed aside.  


“Metal work. Welding and similar things.” Erik watched Charles sit up straighter, genuine interest in his eyes.  


“What started that?”  


“My father mostly pushed it, but I’ve always tinkered.”  


“What do you make?” Neither noticed Raven slinking out of the room.  


“Small metal sculptures and easy car fixes. Someday I want to open and run my own shop, something small with a few other mechanics.” Charles closed his eyes and smirked.  


“I could see you doing that. You and probably a few close friends working on fancy German cars.” Erik laughed with Charles. They had moved closer to each other so that their sides were completely pressed against each other.  


“Are you going to do something with books?” Erik teased.  


“Maybe.” Charles responded with a fake shocked look. “But after I become a geneticist.”  


The two ended up talking until they were both falling asleep on each other. Raven was the one to wake them. As they parted for their respective rooms Erik brushed a kiss over Charles cheek. A warm cheek that turned red as he pulled away.


	3. Chapter 3

Early morning wind ruffled Charles hair. May was his favorite month. Most years May had the perfect weather, strong warmth combated by slight breeze. The morning could be a little cold but it wasn’t something a sweatshirt couldn’t fix. Charles rounded the last corner of the house and found Raven and Erik strolling towards the Lexus. “Erik and I are going to run errands. Dad left for work. We should be back soon.”  


“I’ll be in the shower so call Jean if there is an emergency.”  


“Okay.” Raven rolled her eyes at his older brother tendencies. “We’re going to Gigi’s do you want anything?”  


“Sure, surprise me.” Erik watched Charles pull his sweatshirt off as he entered the house.  


“You should ask him out.” Raven stated climbing into the car. “He won’t make the first move, even if he really wants to.”  


“What would you suggest?”  


“Start with a cupcake.”  


They ended up being out for two hours before going to Gigi’s. The bakery was cute, decorated with pastel pinks and greens. Erik ordered something carmally, Raven got something fruity, and Erik got Charles a German-chocolate cupcake, which was kept in a white box. They sat at a tall table near the window: “Thank you for this Raven, For letting me stay with you.”  


“Don’t thank me yet. You haven't been to school yet.”  


“How is that going to work again?”  


“You’ll go to all my classes with me. None of them are very hard so it should be a breeze. You just need to look out, there will be a lot of people looking to get in your pants.” Erik chuckled.  


“Thank you for the warning.”  
When they got back to the house they found Charles sitting at the dining room table with books and papers covering the whole surface. “Charles stop doing homework it’s Sunday. Besides Erik brought you a cupcake.” Raven left the room mumbling about dumb nerds. Charles took the white box and cleared some papers so Erik could sit.  


“Thank you, what kind is it?”  


“German chocolate.” Charles couldn’t stop the glance up to Erik’s green eyes. Said eyes froze when Charles scooped some of the frosting with his finger then stuck it in his mouth. Erik’s throat constricted as his mouth watered. Watching Charles eat the cupcake was torture. Each time those red lips closed around the treat Erik leaned further forward. When he began cleaning the chocolate off his fingers with his tongue Erik lost it. “Charles, may I do something crazy?”  


“Sure.” As soon as the affirmative was given Erik was cupping Charles face and kissing him. Charles reacted instantly, fingers curling into the black fabric of Erik’s shirt, lips pressing back. They broke apart and Charles pressed their foreheads together. “Are we moving too fast?”  


“We’ve only kissed.”  


“We’ve only known each other for less than twenty-four hours.”  


“I’ll only be here for eleven more days.”  


Charles groaned:”Then I guess this pace is acceptable.”  


“You don’t need to force yourself into anything, Charles.”  


“I’m not forcing myself into doing anything.” Charles smoothed his hands over Erik’s shirt. “I’ve just never had my feelings reciprocated before.”  


“That can’t be true, you’re so cute.”  


“Well it is. Not many people enjoy know-it-alls even if they are cute.” Charles swept his hand over his homework.  


“I don’t mind. I’d rather listen to you talk science than somebody talk about nothing.  


“That is very sweet of you to say.” Charles went to put his homework away but Erik stole the sheet off the top. He stared at the problems before grunting in dissatisfaction.  


“Is this what Raven will be doing?”  


“No, she is in Physics. This is Advanced Biology.” Charles zipped his backpack. “Has Raven talked to you about tomorrow?”  


“Just the basics. I’ll be following her schedule and people will try to seduce me.” Charles nodded.  


“They will certainly try.”  


“It won’t work.”  


“You can’t be sure. There are lots of single people at school and quite a lot a few people in relationships who will try as well.”  


“But I might not be single.” It was barely a whisper but Erik meant it.  


“You leave in eleven days.”  


“There are multiple phones in my home along with a computer. If you’d like to try long distance.”  


“I’d be willing to try.” Erik kissed Charles with a smile, trying to lesson the unease.  


“Then I guess we don’t need to worry about the temptresses.”  


“I’ll still worry.” Charles admitted.  


“I know but Raven will be with me.”  


“My little sister shouldn’t need to babysit my -- boyfriend.” Erik smiled.  


“I enjoy hearing that Liebling.”


	4. Chapter 4

Erik awoke Monday morning at six to a soft knock on the door. Groaning as a sign of admission Erik smiled as Charles entered the room, obviously affected by the sight of Erik shirtless in bed, and kissed him good morning. “We will be leaving for school at seven thirty. The shower is open if you want to use it.”  


“Thank you.”  


“I’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything.” Erik nodded, kissed Charles again, then helped himself the the shower.  


A strong waft of coffee was coming from the kitchen. Erik had to smile when he entered the room to find Raven glaring at Charles, who was sipping coffee and reading a newspaper. Taking a piece of toast Erik took the chair next to Charles. He mumbled something under his breath about spending cuts and Erik was pleased as Charles’ more subtle English accent became more prominent. “How did you sleep?”  


“Fine.”  


“Good.” Raven rolled her eyes and stood up.  


“I got a text from Hank. I have to help him with his project after school. It shouldn’t take long.”  


“Would you mind waiting?” Charles asked Erik. “With Hank, my sister may mean something other than project.”  


“Shut up, Charles.”  


“Waiting is fine.”  


Erik was glad Raven hadn’t been kidding about her classes being easy. The only annoyance was the never ending orders from the teachers to stand up and introduce himself. Luckily Raven only had four hour-and-a-half long classes in a day. Three before lunch and one after. Erik met many of Raven’s friends, most of whom were also Charles friends. He’s met Hank, Scott, Logan, Jean, Alex, and Sean. All of them filled a lunch table leaving an empty seat.  


To the groups surprise instead of Charles claiming the open seat, Emma Frost did: “You must be Erik, I’m Emma.” Erik shook her hand coldly. Obviously unused to the treatment Emma was silent for a few moments before collecting herself. “I’m having a get together Saturday, you should stop by.” Charles approached slowly. He seemed concerned at Emma’s presence. Erik smiled obnoxiously at Charles and pulled him into a quick chaste kiss. Emma blanched.  


“I unfortunately already have plans.”  


Once Emma angrily stomped away Charles sat down blushing rather hard. Erik kissed him again before stealing a slice of apple from his tray. “How was everything so far?”  


“Fine, although constantly introducing myself is annoying.” Charles smiled.  


“You two are adorable.” Jean stated locking eyes with Raven.  


“Thank you.” Raven bowed slightly. Charles ignored the rest of the conversation instead getting Erik’s attention.  


“What plans do you have this weekend?”  


“Video games with Raven Friday while you do homework and some lovely alone time with you Saturday night while Raven is at Jean’s.” Charles hummed in agreement. “I was thinking some games or movies.”  


“Do you play chess?”  


“Yes.”  


“Then prepare for war.”  


At the final bell Erik followed Raven to her locker. He spied Charles walking out of the history room minutes later. He looked drained, through he did light up when he saw Erik. “What’s wrong liebling?”  


“Long class. Schutz gave a group Pop Quiz and my partner was no help.” They shared a kiss. “Luckily she didn’t give any homework so I’ll only have Bio.”  


Erik quickly grew infatuated with the way Charles did homework. He’d mumble to himself while reading the problem. He’d ask questions then answer them seconds later. He worried his cherry lips when he was struggling and constantly messed with his hair. Blue eyes would close when Charles was failing his own expectations and wouldn’t open until he’d solved the problem mentally.  


When the homework was finished and tucked away Erik kissed Charles temple. The male relaxed and smiled sadly at Erik. “I should have offered you my book. You must have been bored watching me work.”  


“Actually, I rather enjoyed myself. You are adorable when you work, Liebling.”  


“That’s German isn’t it?”  


“Yes.” Erik grinned. “It means favorite.” Charles smiled wholly and kissed Erik.  


“I like when you speak German.” Erik raised an eyebrow.  


“Wirklich, muss ich es öfter benutzen.” Charles shuddered. Erik’s breath was warm against the spot behind his ear. He wouldn’t actually press his lips to the now reddening pale skin. He just smirked and traced the arch of Charles ear with his nose. “I’m going to miss you, Schatz.”  


“Already thinking of leaving?” Charles turned to face Erik.  


“Worrying about what I’ll do once I leave.”  


“What happened to mister I-have-thousands-of-phones-and-computers?”  


“I can’t touch you through a phone or computer.”  


“We are terrible.” Charles chuckled trying to ignore any and all sexual tension. “What do you want for dinner tonight?”  


“I’ll eat anything you make.” Charles groaned letting his head fall onto Erik’s shoulder.  


“You need to make an actual move or stop causing unnecessary sexual tension.”  


“I’m sorry, liebling.” Erik pulled Charles into a chaste kiss. They were still at school after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Slipping the spoon into the pan, Charles stirred the sauce while checking the pasta. Raven and Erik were also in the kitchen; although, they were both doing Raven’s homework. It was calming, listening to the two work through math problems. Erik was very good at math. He did most of the algebra in his head much to Raven’s chagrin. “Charles, please tell me dinner will be done soon.”  


“You can take a break whenever you want, Raven.” Charles could practically hear his sister roll her eyes. “The pasta will be done in five minutes.”  


“Just enough time to finish these last two problems.”  


“I hate you.” Raven snapped at Erik.  


“It’ll help the time go by faster.”  


They ate dinner in one of the sitting rooms. A dancing competition was playing on the television allowing for free comments. Raven was the most vocal with her opinions. She let everyone know how she felt about the costumes, dances, contestants, she even had something to say about a man in the audience’s hair. The boys laughed of course but they were only half listening. Charles was watching a Fedex truck park at the edge of the drive. Once the truck drove away, he jumped up and sprinted down the driveway. His socks would probably end up with giant holes but he didn’t really care.Charles had sent his application to Oxford months ago and if the website was right his responding letter would be appearing soon. The front door clicked shut and Charles calmly plotted over to the kitchen counter. He gave a hopeful smile to Erik then found it. Not a word was uttered as the envelope was opened. Charles almost screamed. Charles almost cried. Charles did run into the sitting room hug and kiss Raven and tackle Erik. “I was accepted! I’m going to Oxford!”  


“Oh my God! Charles that’s amazing we have to celebrate.”Raven plucked the letter from where it had fallen.  


“Congratulations, Liebling.” Erik smiled up at Charles from where he was under him on the floor. “Oxford is impressive. I’m very proud.” Warmth flooded through Charles body giving him the urge to kiss Erik until the world stopped spinning. So he did, Charles attacked Erik’s mouth with his own. Threading his fingers through ginger hair, Charles pulled Erik ever closer.”  


“I’m glad you're happy, but could you make-out somewhere else?”  


“I’m sorry.” The boys stood up.  


“Come on. Let’s celebrate.”  


They ended up at an ice cream shop eating a ridiculously over the top amounts of too chocolaty treats. Charles felt drunk on happiness. He wanted to bask in the moment. The too bright lights, constant yammering of the other tables. Raven scooping spoonfuls of ice cream into her mouth leaving a faint outline of blue around her lips. Erik next to him, so close the entire right side of their leg was pressed together, eating his frozen treat in a way that left no trace around his lips. Everything was as it should have been.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: vague smut in this chapter.

With a sigh Erik ran a hand through his hair and straightened his sleeve. He had decided to wear a grey button up shirt be he couldn’t decide if he should leave the top two buttons of his shirt open or not; Erik knew what was showing of his collar bone would be of interest to Charles, but it could also draw the eyes of others. One of his black turtlenecks was lying on the bed, and he had half a mind to change: “Erik?”  


“Yes, Charles.”  


“May I come in?”  


“Yes, Schatz.” The door opened slowly and Charles peaked his head in.  


“You’re not usually up here for so long.”  


“I’m having trouble with my shirt.” Erik turned around and watched Charles’ eyes dilate. “I don’t know what I should do with my shirt.” Charles checked his watch, entered the room, and approached Erik until his hands were caressing the collar of the shirt.  


“There are a few things I want you to do with your shirt.” Erik watched Charles trace his collar bone with his eyes.  


“I was thinking more about the buttons.”  


“Undone, unless you’re wearing a tie.”  


“Nope, no tie.”  


“Then we’ll leave one unbuttoned.” The soft brush of Charles fingers sent heat coursing through Erik’s body. “Don’t want anybody getting ideas.”  


News traveled quickly through the school. By the end of the first class everyone knew that Charles had been accepted to Oxford and that he was dating the German exchange student. Erik was proud of Charles and was happy to wrap his arm around Charles waist when he was being praised. It was clear that Charles wasn’t completely comfortable with the all the attention, so whenever there were signs of panic or discomfort Erik did his best to disperse the situation. Luckily most of the excitement died down towards the end of the day.  


That evening Raven didn’t have any homework so Erik sat with Charles in his room and watched him do some kind of calculus. Charles had changed into a T-shirt and Erik had undone two more buttons on his shirt. He tried to be as quiet as possible and kept his hands to himself, but Charles still glanced at him with undress-you-eyes every time he finished a problem. Erik tried to not engage Charles, by refusing to make eye-contact. Instead Erik assessed Charles’ bedroom. The space was clean with only a few things out of place. His desk was large and heavy with books about various sciences piled on it. The bed was a queen, covered in blue silky bedding. Absently Erik noted that it would be hard to get stains out of the sheets. On a floating shelf above the bed were a collection of trophies for academics and a medal for track. He’d placed third in the mile. There were two shelves in the room each filled with classic and non-fiction titles. It didn’t take much for Erik to fall into a fantasy with Charles reading some thick book, sitting on Erik’s lap while Erik tinkered with a metal something. “Charles! Erik! Come get food.” Raven yelled startling Charles enough that he drew a dark line down the middle of his work.  


After the delicious dinner Raven made, Erik and Charles returned to the floor of Charles bedroom except Erik plucked a book off the shelf. He was a good way into Fahrenheit 451 when he felt the book being gently tugged from his fingertips. “I’m glad you’re enjoying this book, but you’ve been looking like you want me to undress you all day.” Charles skipped over Erik’s waiting lips and attached to the junction of Erik’s neck. The faint pain of teeth pressing into skin made heat pool in Erik’s groin. “It was torture having you look like this all day and not being able to touch you.” Charles pulled away from Erik and began to slip the buttons out of their slots. The shirt fell open slowly, revealing muscle. It wasn’t anything grotesque or overbearing, just mouthwatering defined muscle that Charles wanted to touch, lick, and bite. Erik watched blue eyes darken with lust. He was stripped of his shirt then pushed so he was lying on his back. Charles slipped between Erik’s legs and eyed the man like he was candy.  


“Schatz?” Erik asked slightly concerned that Charles had stopped breathing. There was no answer, Charles just ran his fingers over the muscle watching them shift.  


“I knew you were hot, I just didn’t expect this.” Charles leaned into Erik and gently began kissing and biting at Erik’s abdomen. The sensation was foreign to Erik. Nobody had touched him like this before, he hadn’t let anyone touch him like this before. A pink tongue slid out of Charles’ red mouth and trailed up Erik’s chest before wrapping around a now hardened nipple. Erik thrusted up in response causing both males to moan at the contact of their erect cocks. The moment of distraction allowed Erik to flip them and get Charles’ shirt off. As was expected Charles’ skin was pale and covered in faint freckles. He was built with subtle lean muscle which Erik traced with the tip of his index finger. “Erik!” Charles gasped.  


“Yes, Schatz?” Erik lent down and kissed Charles left shoulder.  


“Erik, I-I’ve never-”  


“I know, neither have I. We won’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with. We can stop any time.” Charles pulled Erik up so they were face to face.  


“We would be more comfortable on the bed.”  


“We’d stain the sheets.” A red tint spread down Charles’ body.  


“We’ve only known each other for a few days.”  


“If you want to stop we can, Liebling.”  


“I’m just- not ready for sex.”  


“All I want is to touch you, Liebling.” Charles nodded.  


“We won’t stain the sheets.” Erik smiled and scooped Charles off the floor and laid him on his bed. The mood became more serious. They began kissing, teeth clashing and tongues probing. Erik propped himself up with one hand and began caressing and petting the pale skin under him until Charles thrusted his hips up. They rolled their hips together until they couldn’t suppress it anymore. It was the strongest climax Erik had ever had. Nothing he could've done with his hand to prepare him for Charles. The way he dug his nails into Erik’s shoulders and how his mouth got almost redder. They helped clean each other up then ended up falling asleep curled around each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Friday evening Charles sat leaning against Erik as he and most of their friends played video games. Charles had been overwhelmingly relieved that Erik got along and shared a few interests with his friends. Logan was the only one who had seemed upset, but Charles had chalked it up to the fact that Logan was very protective. He didn’t play well with others and often didn’t get enough sleep. Charles was pretty sure Erik had proven himself to Logan when Emma had come over to flirt earlier in the week and Erik had acted like she wasn’t even there.  


“So you head back to Germany next week?” Scott asked from his spot next to Jean.  


“Yes.” The arm that was wrapped around Charles tightened. “I plan to keep in touch.”  


“You Better! Otherwise I’ll fly over to Germany and bring you back here.” Raven was glaring at Erik, daring him to cross her. “Although a trip to Germany would be a great vacation.”  


“When Charles goes to Oxford we can all fly to Europe to visit.” Charles smiled at Jean’s words. He and Erik had already had that discussion. Graduation was only two months away and if they were still together by the time they both got out of university they would both come back to the states. Charles had been thorough in reminding Erik that they didn’t have to come back to America and Erik just pointed out that he could open a business in the States as easily as in Germany. Erik also kept the fact that Charles had already gotten a company to give him a job once he graduated from Oxford in the conversation, refusing to forget that the company only worked in America. A lot of their conversations started that way: “If we’re still together when fill-in-the-blank.” It made Charles heart flutter while simultaneously giving him a sinking feeling.  


“Charles, what’s wrong?” Erik whispered immediately noticing Charles discomfort.  


“Nothing. I’m just worried about the future.” Erik’s eyes shifted with understanding. “I want to be with you but I don’t want to set expectations.”  


“Charles-”  


“I know what you’re going to say and I am fine.I just need to take this a little at a time.” Erik nodded and gently pulled Charles closer. “We can talk about it tomorrow.”  


Saturday morning Charles got up to go for a run and found Erik up eating cereal. They didn’t say anything to each other, they just smiled and let the other be. It was Charles fifth lap around the house when he realized what was happening. The infatuation stage was over. In science there were two stages to falling in love. Normally when a couple gets together the first three months were spent infatuated. Strong feelings of attraction and connection are felt. After this time the couple will become more realistic with each other. They’ll argue more and be less attached-at-the-hip. Feelings of platonic and romantic desire will still be present they just aren’t as consuming.  


As soon as the shock of Charles revelation subsided he bolted into the house. Erik had finished his cereal and was cleaning his bowl in the kitchen when Charles tackled him. “I’m in love with you!”  


“I love you too, Liebe.” Erik responded instantly making Charles fill with warmth. “Are you better now.”  


“Yes, thank you.”  


“For what?”  


“I don’t know, everything.” Erik huffed out a small laugh.  


“Are you getting in the shower or should I?”  


“You go ahead, I’m gonna go run a little more.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Vague smut

Erik smiled as Charles sprinted towards the bear exhibit. It had taken them way longer than necessary to decide what they were going to do. Going to a movie had been the first option but had been forgotten once Charles remembered the zoo was open. The hour drive had been worth it. Charles was dragging Erik around the zoo spewing information. It was adorable. “Did you know that gorillas share 98% of their DNA with Homo sapiens? Did you know bats have the highest rate of homosexuality out of all mammals?”  


“Slow down, Liebe.” Charles blushed and slipped his hand back into Erik’s. “I love your facts, just take a few breaths.” They stopped outside the aquarium entrance. “Did you know, Schatz, that my favorite animal is the shark? I’ve been told I look like one when I smile.” Erik gave Charles his toothiest grin then pulled him inside the building. They spent a lot of time at the primate exhibit. If Charles had brought a clipboard he would've spent the whole time taking notes.  


For lunch they got pizza and ice cream from the concessions. They did another lap around the front entrance then went back to the house. After sitting on the couch for an hour-and-a-half watching Family Feud, Charles enticed Erik into a game of chess. The pieces were carved out of wood and were probably family heirlooms. Watching Charles play chess had a similar impact on Erik as watching him do homework, except he could actually engage him. Somehow they managed to hold an actual conversation. It was mostly a back-and-forth sharing of life experiences. “Raven and I used to run around the house naked. We did it till a rather unreasonable age.”  


“I bet it was great sibling bonding.”  


For dinner they had Chinese food and watched Are You Smarter Than a Fifth Grader. In the middle of the second episode Erik found himself with a lap full of Charles. A very touchy needy Charles who was continuously rocking their hips together. They’d done a lot since the Tuesday that both released and increased the sexual tension. Slow had been the goal, but with each passing day it became harder for Erik to keep it to himself. “Erik- fuck me-please.”  


“Liebe, I will not fuck you.”  


“Then make love to me.” Charles hips were moving in circles.  


“Your bedroom?”  


“Mmhmm.”  


The pace was slow until Erik was so lost in Charles that he couldn't deny him anything other than harder and faster. Erik was driven back to his mother tongue before he lost all cohesion whilst climaxing. He graciously helped Charles through his own orgasm and cleaned them both thoroughly before climbing back into bed.


	9. Chapter 9

A groan escaped Charles as he stretched. He and Raven were taking Erik mini-golfing at two and it was already eleven. Erik wasn’t with him in bed but the shower was on. Charles tried to roll out of bed but as soon as he was standing he was gasping in pain. His lower back was tight and sore. He put clothes on and slowly made his way to the kitchen. Erik was making pancakes. “Good morning, Liebe.”  


“Morning.” Charles tried to hide his discomfort but Erik was like a hawk.  


“Are you okay?”  


“Sore, but I’m fine.”  


“I’m sorry, Liebling.” Erik’s strong hands began kneading Charles back. He managed to disperse most of the pain before he had to flip the pancakes. “Would a bath help?”  


“I don’t know, but your hands did a lot.”  


Charles ignored the look Raven shot him when she walked into the kitchen. He was tucked comfortably into Erik’s arms and wasn’t planning on stopping the hands on his lower back. With his body stretched so his chin could rest on Erik’s shoulder. Charles was completely pressed to Erik. Every movement Erik made, every shift of the arms or chest, Charles could feel. “When did you get home?”  


“This morning around nine. How was yesterday?”  


“Good.”  


“So good you need a back massage?” Charles felt Erik kiss the side of his neck. “And you never sleep in this late.”  


“I slept in late, sue me.” Erik pulled away to take the last of the pancakes off the griddle.  


“Humour me, Charles.”  


“I have no idea what you’re insinuating.”  


“Sex, Charles, did you and Erik have sex last night?”  


“I’m not having this conversation with you.”  


“So you did!” Erik pushed them to sit down. Charles’ face was tainted pink, and he was shoveling pancakes into his mouth so he wouldn’t have to talk. The soft kiss that Erik pressed to his cheek before he sat down did little to help Charles.  


“How was Jean’s?” Erik changed the subject with a smirk.  


“It was fine. She and Scott are moving into an apartment together at the end of the year. They’re already talking baby names and wedding dates.” With a pause Raven pointed her fork at Erik. “Jean heard through the grapevine that Emma Frost is not happy that you’ve repeatedly ignored her come ons.”  


“It’s like she doesn’t understand the concept of homosexuality.” Charles grumbled shoving a piece of pancake into his mouth aggressively. Frost had always had a sense of self-proclaimed importance. Someone at some point in time had decided she had sex-appeal and ever since she’s been demanding and manipulative. It was the most annoying when she tried to turn it on teachers. “What’s her glorious plan?” Annoyance and anger rolled off Charles.  


“You.” Raven turned her eyes on her older brother.  


“Me?”  


“She sees you as the one with the weaker resolve.” Charles felt like he wanted to combust. “She’s gonna use you to get to him.” Raven gestured to Erik.  


“Well she can try anything she wants, I refuse to take part in any of her games. She can keep her dumb shit to herself. We can worry about that later though.”  


The mini-golf place was mostly empty. It was only the three of them and a couple on a date a few holes ahead. They lived up to the teenager stereotype. Swearing, yelling, almost falling into the water traps. It took them a few hours to complete the course. Erik ended up with a large bruise on his arm from Raven swinging her club wildly. She ended up winning even though she hit the ball like she was trying to kill something.  


It was storming when they finished the last hole so they voted to go to a museum. The idea was surprisingly Raven’s; although, Charles was the most vocal about wanting to go. There was apparently a cute boy who had recently been assigned to the classic American artist section and she wanted to try to get his number for her friend Kitty. Charles on the other hand behaved similarly to the way he did at the zoo: “Did you know Greece produces about 79% of the world’s marble?” The two males were staring at a marble statue of Hera. “This is a little random but, Greece is the leading producer of seas sponges.” Erik smiled and wrapped his arm around Charles waist.  


“I love you.” Charles blushed and sneaked a quick kiss. “How do you know so much?”  


“School presentations and boredom.”  


They were in the oriental pottery section when Raven came skipping over to them with a phone in her hand. She was all smiles and excited giggling, going on about dinner venues and proper attire. Charles was just happy Raven was enjoying herself she normally hated museums.


	10. Chapter 10

A tanned arm wound it’s way through Charles’ and Erik almost growled. She had been after him all week and it was getting to be very annoying. Erik was leaving in two days and he wanted to spend it not trying to escape Emma Frost. “Fuck off, Emma. I’m seriously done with your bullshit.” Charles was standing a few feet behind Logan, who was bearing down over Emma. Frost looked affronted and the closer Erik got the more he had to fight the urge to laugh. She looked like a fish out of water, standing with her mouth opening and closing before walking away.  


“Do you think she’ll still bug me once you leave?” Charles frowned. “Not that I want you to leave.” They didn’t notice Logan rolling his eyes and walking away.  


“Maybe, she won’t be able to get to me.” Erik pulled Charles into a hug. “I wish she was going to Germany instead of me.” Pale fingers reached up and tangled into soft ginger hair.  


“We’ll be back at the house in fifteen minutes and I’m going to have to keep the time from flying.” Charles slammed a fist gently against Erik’s chest. “This Sunday is the last time I’ll get to see you in person in who knows how long.”  


“I know, Liebe, if I could I’d invent teleportation so we could be with each other whenever we wanted.”  


“Every night we could cuddle and fall asleep together and just teleport to our separate schools every day.” They were waiting for Raven to finish retaking a test. The hallway had cleared out which meant there was no banning of PDA. “Never be afraid to call, at any time about anything, and feel free to send all the random pointless pictures you can take.” Erik wiped away tears that were flowing gently down Charles face.  


“I promise to keep in touch, Schatz. I love you. I’ll text you obnoxiously, every morning and night.” Charles smiled but tears continued to trail down his face. 

“We’ll send each other gifts for birthdays and holidays.” Charles pressed his face into Erik’s shoulder and squeezed.  


“I want this so bad Erik, it hurts.”  


“Everything will work out, I promise.”  


“Don’t make promises you don’t know you’ll keep.”  


“But trying to keep it will be worth it.” Erik didn’t often get sentimental but with Charles coming apart in his arms Erik would do anything to make Charles happy. He was going places and Erik wanted to make sure he got there. “You’ll hardly even notice I’m gone, Mr. Oxford.” Charles was finally smiling without crying.  


Raven picked up that something was wrong once she stepped out of the class. Their plans for the night were hanging out with friends. A group game of Twister, an unfinished game of strip poker, and two twelve packs of Orange Crush later everyone was passed out except for Charles and Erik. They were sitting in a far corner, Charles in Erik’s lap. They were whispering to each other about nothing. Both were trying to ignore the fact that it was now eight am on Sunday and that in twenty four hours Erik would be on a plane headed back to Germany.  


Sunday morning the three of them piled into Raven’s car to drive to the airport. The car was silent, not even the radio was playing. Charles felt like he was about to cry again. He and Erik were holding hands across the back seat. Erik’s thumb was rubbing the back of Charles’ hand and Charles was squeezing his hand.  


“You’ve gotta come back sometime.” Raven was hugging Erik in the middle of the terminal. “Logan says to make him something pretty.”  


“Maybe you can come over to Germany next time.”  


“Absolutely.”  


Charles didn’t say anything, he just went straight in for a hug. He was tempted to refuse to let go. Erik could get on his plane, he’d just have to deal with the fact that Charles was coming with him. “Make me hate you, Erik. Punch me in the face, call me names, tell me this was all just a game and you are actually very straight and have a girlfriend back home. Please do something to make this stop hurting.” Erik tried to smile but it hurt too much so he just pulled Charles in as close as possible and smothered him in kisses until his section was called to board. “Call me when you land.”  


“I’ll also send a picture.” Charles stepped back and smoothed out Erik’s shirt, his classic black turtleneck. “I’ll see you soon mein liebling. I love you.”  


“I love you too.”  


Charles held it together until he got back to his room and could wail into his pillow and fall asleep fully clothed on top of the sheets. Nobody said much to him at school. Emma Frost didn’t even look in his general direction. Charles wanted to smack her. Erik had called twice on Sunday. Once to say he had landed and another time to introduce his parents to Charles over the phone. They planned a visit over the summer. A few days were Charles could be introduced to Germany.  


As promised Erik sent a good-morning and good night text every day, despite being at other people’s houses. Charles sent most of the pictures. If he was wearing something cute or if something reminded him of Erik he’d take a picture, even if it was in the middle of class and the picture was pointless.


	11. Chapter 11

Charles pulled a silver key out of his pocket and smiled as it slid into the lock without a hitch. He had gotten this key three years ago when Erik first moved into the apartment. The apartment that he had been a guest at over a hundred times now. Charles smiled knowing his name was now next to Erik’s on the lease. He kicked his shoes off and noted that Erik hadn’t come home yet. An old mustang had been brought in recently and he’d been absolutely ecstatic to start working on it.  


The apartment smelled like tacos when Erik got home. He grinned delightedly to himself when he saw Charles seasoning meat while watching some grey haired reporter talk about politics.  


“You’re home early.” They shared a deep kiss.  


“No, you’re home late.”  
>p>“How’s your project going?”  


“Amazing! By next week we’ll have the mutations exact location.”  


“That’s exciting.”  


“It really is. How about your project, the ‘stang?”  


“Don’t call it that.” Erik shook his head in fake shame. “She’s been easy, which is surprising. Some of those parts are really old.” They ate dinner on the couch, opting to ignore the news to share their own gossip.  


“Jean and Scott are due for their first in a few weeks.”  


“Do they know what gender?”  


“Male, they’re thinking Nathan.” There was a moment of silence as they watched an amusing commercial.  


“Raven and Hank’s wedding invitation is in the mail. They’ve asked for us to be grooms men.”  


“We’ll say yes of course.” Erik laughed.  


“Didn’t I say everything would workout?” Charles moved Erik’s plate to the coffee table and sat on Erik’s lap.  


“Yes, you did. I can’t believe how long ago that was-four years.”  


“Here’s to many more.” Erik stated with a kiss making Charles laugh. “That’s a promise.”


End file.
